Light My Pyre
Light My Pyre is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from his apartment in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Victor Vance goes to Lance's house in Ocean Beach expecting to meet Louise Cassidy-Williams, however, when he arrives he finds his brother. Louise's sister, Mary-Jo, turns up and informs Victor that her sister has been kidnapped by Armando Mendez and is being held at the Mendez Mansion on Prawn Island. After a brief argument, the Vance brothers leave and are confronted by two Mendez Cartel gang members. They destroy Lance's Infernus with a rocket launcher before driving off, being followed by the Vance brothers. Despite more attacks from members of the Mendez Cartel, the Vance brothers manage to reach the Mendez mansion. Lance enters the mansion, leaving Victor to kill the Mendez goons outside. Victor makes his way inside and finds Armando, who tells him that both Louise and Lance are dead, and then attacks Victor with a flamethrower. Victor kills Armando and goes upstairs to rescue his brother and Louise. He finds Lance unconcious and Louise, badly injured. Louise explains that her relationship with Vic could have been special, and Vic reminds her that their relationship was special. Louise then informs Vic to make sure Mary Jo takes care of her child, dying seconds later. Vic is now upset and Lance wakes up and explains that Louise was not right for him and family matters. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Follow Lance and destroy the attacking cars before he is killed *Enter Mendez's mansion *Kill Armando Mendez Post mission pager script Ricardo Diaz: One bastard Mendez down - one to go! I know just the way to smoke him out... Reward The reward for completing the mission is a $2,500 and the mission Over The Top is unlocked. Notes * After Lance takes off on his bike, Vic is left without a vehicle. Attempting to carjack someone is risky and can waste too much time (especially if the carjack victim fights back). Instead, run east from the house to find a PCJ-600 parked against a tree (see the video). * The difficulty in the first part of the level comes from the fact Lance drives in an out of control fashion, oblivious as to whether he's running into Victor, or passing into his line of fire. Victor can kill Lance if he hits him too many times. * Don't attempt to attack the Mendez house without full health and armor - note that Victor will likely be down on both by the end of the car chase. Fortunately, there is no time limit on storming the house after Lance arrives, which means you can pick up ammo, armor and health (and a bulletproof vehicle from an Empire site) as required before attacking the house. * It's tempting to stand down the street and begin sniping at the guards, but once the guards begin to spawn in front of the house, they will also spawn on the street behind Vic, leading to a potential quick death if he's caught with a sniper rifle equipped with no auto aim. * Vic doesn't have to kill all of Mendez' men, he simply has to work his way to the entrance at the back of the house. * Completing the Firefighter side-mission (thus becoming fireproof) and being equipped with a minigun makes the boss fight with Armando quick and easy. Deaths *Louise Cassidy-Williams - Killed to lure Vic and Lance into a trap. *Armando Mendez - Killed for killing Louise, attacking Lance and setting up Victor.﻿ Trivia *The name of this mission is likely a reference to the song "Light My Fire" by The Doors. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories